Lost in Time
by tear.shedding.sky
Summary: Chrno and Rosette are station in Tokyo in the year 1912. But when they decide to take a nap, almost 100 years have passed but they both look the same! Then they encounter two demons who know Chrno. Chrno Crusade x Yuu Yuu Hakusho rate for future chapters
1. Time Warp

_RING, RING, RING._

"Rosette," a calm voice spoke out. A boy with long purple hair and crimson eyes was sitting on the passenger trying to wake up the loud snoring blond girl in the passenger seat. "Rosette the phone is ringing."

"Not now," she mumbled in her sleep. "Just 5 more minutes."

The boy smiled slightly and answered the phone. "Hello?"

There was no one on the other line. "Must have gotten tired of waiting." He assumed. He hung up the phone and started to doze off. "I guess," he yawned. "A couple of hours of sleep wouldn't hurt." And with that he was out like a light.

"Chrno," the girl said shaking him. "Chrno you better wake up."

"What is it Roset—" He didn't finish he sentence for what was once a small town in Japan and they were visiting was now a huge city. "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you knew." She said opening the door. "Come on Chrno." She got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

"Did our car while we slept? Or did we sleep so long years passed?" Chrno mumbled aloud as he exited the car.

"Excuse me sir," Rosette said approaching a dressed up man walking. "Can you tell us where we are and what today is?"

The man looked at her oddly. "You're in Tokyo, and today is September 3, 2001." He replied then quickly walked away.

"Did he just say this huge city is Tokyo?" Chrno asked standing beside Rosette.

"Yea," She replied softly. "But that's not what freaks me out." Chrno looked at her with worry in his eyes. "He said the year was 2001, that is like almost 100 year!"

Chrno just stared at Rosette. She stared straight back at him. "What?" she yelled.

"You look the same." He stuttered a bit. Rosette raced to the car side mirror and notice she was still the same as she was when they had fallen asleep. She pulled away from the mirror when she heard shoes scrap across the floor.

"What's wrong Chrno?"

"There's a demon, no two demons," he said. His head turned toward a park. "This way," he said and ran off into the park. Rosette quickly followed him. They went deep into the woods when Chrno abruptly stopped.

"Chrno," Rosette said with a little fear in her voice. There was a rustle in the bush in front of them. Rosette got her gun out and loaded. Out of the bushes hopped out a little gray bunny. Rosette sighed in relief as he fell to knees and tried to calm her heart down. "Chrno, are you sure they were demons you sensed?"

"I was right," a voice from behind a tree to their right said. A tall guy with long red hair and emerald green eyes appeared from behind the tree. Rosette quickly stumbled to her feet and pointed her gun at him. "I come in peace, I intend to harm."

Rosette looked at the corner of her eye to see if it was alright with Chrno but he was glaring up at the tree in front of them. Rosette quickly returned to a fighting look at the red haired guy. "Where is your partner?" she demanded.

"Oh," the red haired guy said a bit surprised. "So you sensed him as well?" rosette just nodded slightly. "Hiei, come out, it is him." a shadow figure fell from the tree Chrno was glaring at. When the shadow stood up it was a short guy with talk black spiky hair and crimson eyes. Him being all dressed in black made him look like a shadow.

"Now, what were you right about?" Rosette demanded to know aiming the gun at the red guys head.

"I'll answer any questioned you have." He said raising his hands up. "Just please put the gun back. We don't intend to harm either of you."

Chrno touched Rosette's shoulder and nodded. Rosette put her gun away. "Follow me." The red haired guy said, leading them deeper into the woods of the park.

"Where are you taking us?" Rosette said following behind the red and black haired guys.

"To a temple," the red haired guy said. "It will be much safer and private there."

"I thought demons weren't allowed to enter temple grounds." Rosette recalled.

"They aren't," he replied. "Unless they are invited by the guardian of the temple."

They reached the temple and an old lady was sitting on the steps of the temple. "I was wondering when you will be here." She said in her old scratchy voice. She got up and walked towards them. "Is this him?" she questioned examining Chrno.

"Yes," the red haired guy said. "I'm sure this is him."

"Wait," Rosette yelled pulling Chrno away from the old lady. "Who are you three and how do you know Chrno and what do you want with him?" The old lady glared at the red haired guy.

"Sorry," he apologized. "My name is Kurama. This here is Hiei and Genkai." He introduced the spiky haired guy and the old lady. "As for Chrno, it's a long story."

"I've got the time." Rosette said tapping her foot.

"Then let's go inside and finish this conversation there." Genkai said. "What we are going to tell is confidential and saying out here in the open is smart. Follow me." Genkai lead everyone to a room with nothing put a low table with pillows around it. "Make your selves comfortable, I'll go get some tea for everyone."


	2. Chat Over Tea

Genkai just passed out the tea to everyone and sat between Kurama and Rosette. Hiei was sitting beside Kurama and Chrno was beside Rosette. There were two empty spots between Hiei and Chrno.

"So how do you know Chrno?" Rosette asked once again then started drinking her tea.

"Do you know anyone by the name Toguro?" Kurama questioned taking a sip of his tea.

Both Chrno and Rosette shook their heads. "Who is he?" Chrno asked not touching his tea.

"He is the one who spoke of Chrno." Kurama stated. "From what we heard from him, he wants Chrno to turn back time, or something along those lines." Chrno and Rosette just look at each other in confusion.

"How does he know about me?" Chrno asked.

"Who knows?" Kurama said.

Rosette looked over at Hiei and noticed he was just sipping his tea. "Your friend doesn't talk much." She pointed out. Hiei just glared at her.

Suddenly the door opened and a young man with brown hair and eyes walked in with a girl with blue hair and purple eyes. "I was wondering when you would show up Koenma." Genkai said. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please Genkai," The man responded.

"Botan, how about you?" Genkai asked the girl.

"No thank you," She said in a cheerful voice.

Genkai left and the two sat in between Hiei and Chrno. "You must be the Chrno guy Toguro spoke of." The man said to Chrno. "My name is Koenma, I am the ruler of the Spirit World, and this is Botan my messenger." Koenma noticed Rosette giving him a weird look. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is—"

"This is my friend, Rosette." Chrno cut her off afraid she might make a scene. Koenma nodded and Genkai came back with his tea.

"So Chrno," Koenma said after taking a sip of his tea. "You're a demon, correct?" Chrno nodded. "And I'm sure you already know Kurama and Hiei are demons as well. But unlike you they don't need horns or a contract with a human to use their demon powers." Both Chrno and Rosette were shocked by the news.

"How are they able to use their demon powers then???" Rosette wanted to know.

"Demon energy coming from the portals to demon world connected to this world." Hiei said. "Some also get there energy from eating souls or killing other demons." Rosette was shocked that he spoke.

"Majority of the energy demon use is from Spirit World though." Botan step in. "This world's connection with the Spirit World is very strong and the Spirit World has many connection with the demon world as well. The energy from demon world travels through Spirit World and into this world."

"So," Chrno said. "Your saying that demons have found new ways to use there powers with out horns or a contract?" Botan nodded. Rosette held the huge locket around her neck tightly in her hands.

Botan looked at Rosette, she looked upset about something. "Is something wrong Rosette?"

Rosette snapped out of it and nodded. "I don't understand something," she said in a quiet voice. Chrno hardly ever heard her speak in such a calm and quiet voice. "How did we get here, we are like a hundred years away from home? What has happened since 1912?"

"No one knows." Koenma said. "Everyone is trying their hardest to find out how you two went through time with aging a year."

Kurama's face went to a shocked look. "Koenma," he said. "What if them time traveling was Chrno's doing? Maybe that would explain why Toguro would want him." Koenma was deep in thought and everyone was looking at him.

"Maybe," Koenma said looking at Chrno. "If it is alright with you Chrno, we would like to tests to see if you have that ability." Chrno nodded.

"No," Rosette yelled. "I won't let you."

"Rosette," Chrno whispered. He grabbed her wrist and led her outside. "Rosette, either of us knows how we got here, but maybe they have a point. You better than anyone else what my powers can do." Rosette was frozen with a shocked looked on her face as memories of the past flashed.

"Fine," Rosette gave in. "But what about me? Where am I to go?"

"You are welcome to stay here." Genkai said stepping out of the room. "Unless you wish to go to school or something like that instead."

Everyone else stepped outside as well. "So are you agreeing to come with us Chrno?" Koenma asked.

Chrno nodded. "Only on one condition," Rosette said. "Only is Chrno can visit me every time he has nothing to do." Koenma nodded.

"Well then," Koenma said opening a portal. "Shall we, Chrno?"

Chrno nodded again and followed Koenma and Botan into the portal. He turned around as the portal closed and mouth 'see you later, Rosette'. Rosette just smiled and nodded.

The portal was gone and Rosette quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "So," She started turning toward Genkai, Kurama, and Hiei. "Do any of you know the closes Cathedral is?"

All three looked and her and at each other with a mixed look of confusion and shock.


	3. Sister Aki

"I'll take you to the nearest Cathedral," Kurama said. He and Rosette walked into Tokyo and headed towards the oldest of town. "Why do you want to go to a Cathedral?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rosette exclaimed as she showed off her outfit. "I am an exorcist of the Magdalan order, back in New York in 1912. That is also the reason for me being dressed similar to a nun."

"Makes sense to me," Kurama said. "Did you know anyone from the orders in Japan?"

Rosette stopped in her tracks, then sighed, "No, only Father Remington and Sister Kate did. What am I going to do? What if Sister Kate never reported me and Chrno missing? I mean she never liked me and Chrno was the only demon to help any order." Kurama thought for a moment on how get help from the Japan order. "I bet no one even realized we were gone, probably too busy celebrating us being gone." Rosette started to cry and dropped to her knees.

Kurama snapped his fingers and help Rosette up. "Come on, Rosette, I have an idea." They knocked on the Cathedral's door and a nun opened the door. "Hello Sister, may we come in and speak to the head of the order?" Kurama politely asked.

"Umm," the nun looked inside and opened the door. "Please, come in and I will see if Sister Aki can see you." She left Kurama and Rosette at the entrance. The nun came back with an older looking nun beside her. "Here are our guests who wish to speak to you Sister Aki."

"Thank you, Sister Anya, you may return to your duties." The older nun said to the other nun. Then she turned to Kurama and Rosette, turned around and motioned them to follower her. She led them to her office. "Please have a seat," she offered and they did. "I am Sister Aki. Now tell me, my children, what brings you two here? Do you plan to join our order, because it seems you are dressed for the part, a little out dated but still." She said while looking at Rosette's outfit.

"Oh no, Sister Aki," Kurama said before Rosette burst out mad. "My friend and I are doing a presentation on the Magdalan order in New York City, New York, the early 20th century, and we were wondering if you could give any information. Like anything that made it unique, as you see we have made some research, we found what nuns of the Magdalan order wore at that time."

"Ah, I see," Sister Aki said studying Rosette's outfit once more. She got up went to her book shelf and took out two books. "I think these two will do just fine. This one," she said laying down a thick book. "Is about everything from how it got its name to why it got shut down.

"What?!" Rosette screamed. "It shut down!" She opened to the books index and found the page she wanted. " 'In 1922, the Magdalan order finally shut down after ten years of trying to find two missing comrades, who were sent to Japan to help the order there. They never showed up, and Sister Kate Valentine and Father Ewan Remington, decided to shut down the Magdalan order until the two were found.' " Rosette read then closed the book. She was depressed and Kurama could see that clearly.

"Everyone here looked for them," Sister Aki announced in a sad tone.

"Could you tell us about them?" Rosette asked trying to stay strong. "Everything that you were told, please, I would really help."

Sister Aki laid down the second book with a page open to a picture of Chrno and Rosette. "This book contains all and any missing people involved with all and any order. On your left Rosette Christopher, an exorcist of the Magdalan order, and from what I heard, 'a wrecking ball on missions'." Rosette pouted and rolled her eyes and let Sister Aki continue. "On you right, her partner, Chrno, the only demon allowed in any order. Rumor was that Chrno killed Rosette and ran away, back to his world."

Rosette clenched her fist and stood up, look down with tears running down her checks. "Chrno would never kill me; he and I have been friends since I was 11. Everyone in the Magdalan order knew he would never hurt me, which was why he was always with me. He was one less demon to kill and one more person to help." Rosette preached to Sister Aki.

"Rosette. . ." Kurama said shaking his head.

" ' Chrno would never hurt you'?" Sister Aki repeated in confusion. Rosette realized what she did and gasped before covering her mouth and sitting back down. "Of chores Chrno wouldn't hurt you, he is long gone."

"Kurama, I can't lie to her anymore." Rosette said causing Sister Aki to raise an eyebrow. "Sister Aki, I am Sister Rosette Christopher of the Magdalan order in New York City, New York. I don't know how or why but the night before Chrno and I were to report we ended up teleporting to this time." Sister Aki's eye widen in disbelief. "I know this might be hard to believe, but if you need to, ask me any question only Rosette would know."

Sister Aki took a long hard look at Rosette and raised her hand up with one finger up. "I have only one question to know if you tell the truth." She claimed and rosette gulped as she got nervous. "What was the one thing Rosette never regretted, no matter what everyone else said?"

Rosette was taken back from the question. She thought it was going to be 'who is your brother?' or 'where'd you meet Chrno?' but not what she never regretted. She thought for a moment, '_something I never regretted even though people disagreed . . . disagreed._' Suddenly a flow of memories made Rosette realize what is was everyone else disagreed with. "The one thing I, Rosette Christopher, never regretted once in my life, I couldn't answer that."

Sister Aki was disappointed a little, and sighed, "then I guess you are just impersonating a valued member of the order and . . ."

"I wasn't finished," Rosette interrupted. "I couldn't answer there are so many things I don't regret. But since you added the part about people not supporting my decision, it was the decision to stay with and protect Chrno from being exorcised. I have never regretted that, because he is and always will be my brother, Joshua, and mine best friend, no matter what anyone says about it."

Sister Aki smiled and took a file out of her drawer and opened it up. Inside was the question with almost the exact words Rosette said. "Sister Kate and Father Remington wrote down this just in case this was the case."

"But, how would they know I traveled through time?" Rosette asked completely lost.

"It is because of Chrno," answered Sister Aki. Both Rosette and Kurama were confused now. "Chrno means time, and also Father Remington knew Chrno could be capable of doing such a thing unconsciously."

Rosette smiled a little and Kurama stood up. "I'm sorry for taking your time, and for lying to begin with, but it is time we go and meet with our friends." Rosette nodded and followed Kurama towards the door.

"If you or Chrno needs anything just ask for me and tell the Sister that answers the door that Sister Kate sent you," Sister Aki told them. "Or anyone of your friends, that way I know who I can talk about this issue with. I will read this book fully to find out what I can."

"Thank you, Sister Aki," Rosette said. "I will come back, but if you need to see me before then I will be at Genkai's Temple, right Kurama?"

Kurama nodded, "and if she isn't there the lady there, Genkai, will tell you where she is."

"Thank you," Sister Aki said with a smile. "I hope we meet again Rosette and . . ."

"Kurama," Kurama finished her sentence. "See you soon Sister Aki."

Rosette and Kurama headed back to Genkai's place. "I hope Chrno is back," Rosette said as they got closer.

"You really do care about him," Kurama commented.

"Where did you two go?" Koenma asked in his older looking body at the gate entrance.

"To find some information on what happed to Rosette's order after she and Chrno traveled to the future." Kurama answered.

Koenma nodded and lead them to their own rooms. "We will talk tomorrow of what we have found out about Chrno, and he will come to visit after he finishes his last test tomorrow."

"And we will tell you what we found out at the Cathedral on the other side of town, tomorrow." Rosette said before heading off to bed. "Good night."

In Spirit World, Chrno relaxed on his bed in a room in Koenma's palace that was assigned to him. "I will bring us back to our time Rosette, I promise." Chrno said looking out his window. "I am going to learn how demons in this time can survive without horns or contracts, so you can live. According to Koenma, I'm going through test fast than his assistance can analyze them. He told me I could see you tomorrow if I finish my final test by then, and I will. Well, see you tomorrow Rosette, good night." Chrno closed his eyes and fell deep asleep, thinking of Rosette.

"Good night, Chrno," Rosette whispered to her window before she fell asleep.

* * *

there is a poll on my account profile that involves the continuation of this and the other fanfics i make, please vote.


	4. How'd they get here?

Rosette work up at the crack of dawn excited to see Chrno today. She was full of energy and decided to run around the temple a bunch of times until the burst of energy was gone.

"She's a freak," Hiei said to Kurama as they watched her from the temple.

"She's defiantly not like other girls," Kurama admitted.

"She has this much energy just from hearing that she will she that demon today," Hiei asked Kurama as he crossed his arms.

"If she has this much energy from being separated from her friend for only a day," Genkai said as she stepped out of her room. "I'm afraid to see how much energy she has when he is gone for longer periods of time."

Hiei and Kurama imagined Rosette getting so excited that she starts shoot off her guns she has and ends up killing them.

"Hopefully that won't happen," Kurama muttered and Hiei just nodded.

"I think she is worse than Botan," Genkai commented.

"Who's worse than me," Botan said as she floated down on her ore towards the three in her pink kimono.

"Rosette," Genkai answered pointing at Rosette who was still running laps.

"I think that is lap 35," Kurama said rubbing his chin.

"What brings you here so early," Genkai asked looking as the blue hair grim reaper floating beside her now.

"Koenma sent me to talk to you three," Botan said in a serious voice. "He was hoping Rosette would sleep in but I guess her running laps should do."

Genkai nodded and led them to her dining room. Kurama and Hiei sat next to each other and on the other side Genkai sat next to Botan.

"What does Koenma not want Rosette to hear," Genkai asked.

"It's about Chrno," Botan started off.

"We figured that," Hiei snapped at her.

"The tests he has taken have shown no result of him being about to time travel without his demonic powers," Botan explained. "If he opened the seal Rosette has around her neck, she would be dead before they reached ten years into their future."

"Then how'd they get here," Kurama quickly asked.

"That is what Koenma and everyone is Spirit World is trying to figure out," Botan responded. "So far they narrowed it down to two opinions. Chrno learned how to use his demonic powers without the contract while he was asleep or someone else brought them to the future."

"Like Toguro," Kurama asked crossing his arms.

"That is what Koenma is thinking as well," Botan said. "Right now Chrno was no conscious of wanting to time travel or how to use his demonic powers without using Rosette's live. So someone from this time bringing them here is our best bet."

"What's our best bet," Everyone looked behind Genkai and Botan to see two guys at the open door wear similar uniforms except the tall one was in blue and the shorter one was in green. "Sorry to barge in on this conversation," Continued the guy in the green uniform. "So, who's the freak running laps?"

"That is Rosette Christopher, Yusuke," Botan told him. "She will be hanging around until we can send her back to her own time."

"Her own time," The guy in the blue uniform repeated. "What is she from the future or something?"

"No," Kurama replied. "She and her friend are from the past."

"No way," Yusuke shouted. "Maybe she can help me with my history."

"So who's her friend," asked the guy in the blue uniform asked.

"Who's who's friend," Rosette asked as she tried to catch her breath and then she saw the two boys. "Who are you two?"

"Rosette, this is Yusuke Urameshi, Koenma's Spirit Detective," Botan said and Yusuke waved at her. "And Kazuma Kuwabara, a student from Yusuke's school as well as his ally."

"Hi," Rosette said waving her hand. "Is Chrno here yet?"

"Who's Chrno," Yusuke asked.

"My friend," Rosette said once she finally caught her breath. "Koenma said that I can see him today."

"Neither of them have arrived yet," Botan told her. "Do you three plan to join us?"

"Nah," Rosette said. "I'm going to sit outside waiting for them to come."

"I wait with you," Kuwabara said as he joined Rosette on the bench Genkai had in her garden.

"I want in on this conversation you four were having," Yusuke said sitting next to Botan and Kurama. "Now, what's our best bet?"

"That Toguro is after Chrno," Botan answered.

"Why," Yusuke asked crossing his arms.

"Chrno is from the past and back then demons used horns in order to use their demonic energy," Kurama explained. "Chrno lost his horns so he made a contract with Rosette which, at the time, was the only other way he could get in touch with his demonic energy."

"So how far in the past are they from," Yusuke asked.

"They're from the year 1912," Koenma's voice said. Everyone looked behind Botan and Genkai to see the teenage form of Koenma.

"Where's Chrno," Botan asked looking behind Koenma.

"Rosette," is all Koenma said as he sat next to Genkai and Hiei.

"Did you find anything out Koenma," Genkai asked.

"Yes," Koenma said in a disappointed tone. "But first let me tell you the good news. Chrno is now able to use his demonic powers without the contract."

"That's great news," Botan cheered clapping her hands.

"What's the bad news," Yusuke asked in a serious tone.

"We found out why Toguro would want him," Koenma said. "Chrno dies shortly after Rosette does which explains why both of them are here. Chrno's powers, as his name implies, is controlling time itself. This could be dangerous if in the wrong hands or side. The Dark Tournament you are entering, Spirit World intelligences have found out that Sakyo is planning to create a tunnel to Demon World, which would take awhile, but if they got Chrno to help them to speed things up then the tunnel would be finished with half the money in half the time. This hole will let any demon enter this world."

"But also let any demon go back to Demon World," Hiei pointed out. "I see no down side to Chrno helping create the tunnel."

"Chrno also has the capability to freeze people in time," Koenma added. "Whoever he wants could be frozen in time."

"Could that be how then arrived here without ageing," Botan asked.

"It's the only thing we can think of," Koenma said. "Chrno unconsciously was able to use his demonic powers because he quickly caught on how demons now use them."

"If that is true," Everyone turned to see a tall man with long purple hair and narrow crimson eyes and three jewels on his forehead and marks under his eyes on his checks said. "Then how did no one see us frozen in the middle of Tokyo?" Rosette and Kuwabara stood on either side of him.

"Good question," Koenma groaned. "Guess it is back to the drawing board." Koenma got up and so did Botan.

"Are you guys leaving," Rosette whimpered and Koenma nodded. "But you just got here, you can't leave now."

"Botan and I are leaving," Koenma clarified. "Chrno has agreed to help Yusuke in the upcoming Dark Tournament. We needed a fifth fighter and I offered it to him and he agreed, so, Chrno will be staying here in order to train for it."

"Why would you agree to that," Rosette yelled at Chrno.

"Because the man that is supposable after me will be there," Chrno said in a low tone. "I plan to ask him a few questions, like how he brought us here."

"I see," Rosette murmured.

"Well we better get training then," Yusuke said as he stood up.

"Yes," Kurama said as he and Hiei stood up as well. "Kuwabara didn't you want to train with Hiei and I?"

"Oh, yeah," Kuwabara said rubbing the back of his head.

"Genkai," Koenma said before leaving. "Would it be too much trouble if you help train Chrno as well?"

Genkai studied Chrno and smiled. "As long as he isn't a slacker," Genkai said in her scratchy voice. "And his sidekick doesn't get in the way I'll train him."

"Hey," Rosette said putting her hands on her hip.

Chrno quickly covered Rosette mouth. "Thank you," he said bowing his head then removed his hand from Rosette's mouth.

"Koenma," Rosette called out just as Koenma almost left. "We were supposed to talk about what Kurama and I found out at that Cathedral on the other side of town."

"Right," Koenma said rubbing his chin. "Look, we'll talk about that when we meet again, which probably won't be until the Dark Tournament. So, until then try to find out more from that Cathedral."

"I was going to do that anyways," Rosette told him and then Koenma and Botan left to Spirit World. "Oh Kurama," Rosette said turning her attention the red head. "Do you think one day we could revisit that Cathedral?"

"Of course, we'll go in a week," Kurama said and he left Genkai's grounds with Hiei and Kuwabara.

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you," Chrno asked a little hurt.

"For two reasons," Genkai replied as she stood up. "One, you have no idea where the Cathedral is and Kurama does and two, you will be too busy training to go to the Cathedral."

"You serious," Yusuke and Chrno groaned together.

"The Dark Tournament is no walk in the park," Genkai yelled. "Your training starts now. Yusuke I want you to run at least 100 laps around my grounds." Yusuke groaned as he took off his green jacked and started running. Genkai looked at Chrno and noticed his wings. "As for you Chrno, I want you to fly through my forest and you are to weave in and out, over and under every tree, branch and creature in there, do you understand?" Chrno nodded and took off the cape he wore to show he was wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt with black plants underneath it. He walked outside to spread his wings and take flight.

"What should I do," Rosette asked Genkai.

"Make lunch," Genkai ordered her and walked away.

Rosette's face turned red and she clenched her fists. "Stupid old lady," she growled threw her teeth and stomped towards the kitchen.


	5. Why do I Have to Wait?

Chrno was starting to get jealous of Kurama as he was spending so much time with Rosette during his training for the Dark Tournament he was asked to take part in. when it finally came time to board the ship Chrno distance himself from Kurama the whole time.

Rosette and Koenma walked down the halls of the Spirit World.

"Why couldn't I go with Chrno," Rosette screamed at Koenma who was now a toddler.

"Because you are not part of the team," Koenma simply said.

"That explains absolutely nothing," Rosette screeched.

"Do you want Chrno to have to worry about you being eaten on a ship full of demons," Koenma asked her in an angry tone.

"Okay, okay," Rosette muttered. "I get the picture now." Koenma walked away and Rosette followed not far behind. 'He seems scarier than Sister Kate,' Rosette said in her head. "And I thought that was impossible."

"Did you say something Sister Rosette," a blue ogre in a loaning cloth asked her from behind.

"Nothing at all," Rosette nervously said. "But where did you come from and who are you?"

"He is my assistant," Koenma said. "Other than that he isn't much different from the other ogres."

"Lord Koenma," The blue ogre cried. "You're so cruel sometimes."

"Ogre," Rosette questionably repeated.

"Yes," the ogre replied. "If you want you can call me Jorge."

"But you can just call him Ogre," Koenma added.

"So mean," Jorge whined.

Rosette started to freak out as a tall ogre was crying because of a toddler size Koenma sucked on his pacifier.

"Chrno can't have it as bad as I do," Rosette groaned and continued to watch and listen to Koenma and Jorge's arguing.

"Did you say something Rosette," Koenma asked glaring at her.

"No," Rosette responded nervously. "I was just wondering when we were going to meet up with Chrno."

"Once cry baby over there," Koenma said pointing at Jorge. "Stops crying and everything is being taken care of while I'm gone."

Rosette groaned and watched Koenma walk away leaving Jorge wiping away his tears. He stumbled trying to catch up with Koenma.

"There is no way Chrno has it this bad," Rosette complained. Rosette looked around remembering she was in Spirit World. "I wonder," she muttered. Right then a green ogre with a tall stack of paper was walking down the hall. "Excuse me," Rosette shouted and got the ogre's attention. "Where can I find out where a spirit ends up?"

"Who are you," the ogre snapped. "I have no time for this."

"Koenma brought me here," Rosette said hoping that the ogre would help her.

"Oh," the ogre said in a nicer tone. "Go down the hall and it will be the third door on you left."

"Thanks," Rosette said as she and the ogre went their separate ways.

Rosette found the third door on the left and opened the door. Inside were file cabinets upon file cabinets full of documents. In the middle of the room was a book. Rosette opened the book and flipped through the pages. Inside the book was the information of where each person's file was and where they lived and how they died. Also in the book it showed who sentence the term.

Rosette found a page missing and wondered where it went. She continued to search and sighed. Then she searched two more times and went through five different file drawers. She sat on the floor to read the files.

"So Sister Kate wasn't sent to limbo," Rosette groaned. "I thought for sure she would be." She glanced at the other paper she retrieved and smiled. "But I knew Father Remington was going to end up somewhere nice."

"Did you find what you were looking for," Koenma asked.

Rosette jumped up and turned to see Koenma and Jorge standing there.

"Yep," Rosette said and started to put the two files she had away.

"He's still alive," Koenma said and mono tone voice. "But he is a powerful demon and is being hunted down to be sent to the Demon World."

"Can I see him," Rosette pled after returning the last file. "Or even better talk to him."

"I don't know," Koenma muttered. "But there is a rumor of him participating in this year's Dark Tournament on the same team he was on last Dark Tournament."

Rosette quickly followed Koenma and Jorge out the door. The three headed to the Dark Tournament held on Hanging Neck Island.


End file.
